wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikidwelling:What Wikidwelling is not
Wikidwelling [[Wikidwelling:About|is a wiki guide]] to housing, self-building and sustainable architecture. But what Wikidwelling is not? This page explains the boundaries every user should respect to contribute according to the community scope. A new user is invited to read it to avoid common mistakes. Wikidwelling is not a directory We don't collect links and our pages are not made of link collections (there are a lot of web directories for this, for example dmoz). Commercial/promotional links will be removed. We dont' guest lists or repositories of loosely associated topics such as (but not limited to) products, quotations, aphorisms, or persons. Wikidwelling IS NOT the White or Yellow Pages. Contact information such as phone numbers, fax numbers and email addresses are out of scope. Wikidwelling is not a forum Please try to stay on the task. You can chat with people about Wikidwelling-related topics on their user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. In addition, bear in mind that talk pages exist for the purpose of discussing how to improve articles; they are not mere general discussion pages about the subject of the article, nor are they a helpdesk for obtaining instructions or technical assistance. If you need help about the use of this site only, you may post a message on the forum or on the discussion of Community Portal. Wikidwelling is not a journal It should not offer first-hand news reports on breaking stories. WD is not a soapbox or means of promotion Please do not try to use WD like a soapbox, a battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda and advertising. This applies to articles, categories, templates, talk page discussions, and user pages. No advocacy, propaganda, or recruitment of any kind. No opinion pieces (use your blog instead), no self-promotion, no advertising. WD neither endorses organizations nor runs affiliate programs. Wikidwelling is not a mirror or a repository of links, images, or media files Wikidwelling articles are not mere collections of external links or Internet directories. There is nothing wrong with adding one or more useful content-relevant links to an article; however, excessive lists can dwarf articles and detract from the purpose of Wikidwelling. Mere collections of public domain or other source material such as entire books or source code, original historical documents, letters, laws, proclamations, and other source material that are only useful when presented with their original, unmodified wording. Complete copies of primary sources may go into Wikisource, but not on Wikidwelling. Mere collections of photographs or media files with no text to go with the articles. If you are interested in presenting a picture, please provide a context, or consider adding it to Wikimedia Commons. Wikidwelling is not a blog, webspace provider, or a social network WikiDwellers have their own user pages, but they may be used only to present information relevant to working on the encyclopedia. If you are looking to make a personal webpage or blog or to post your resume, please make use of one of the many free providers on the Internet or any hosting included with your Internet account. The focus of user pages should not be social networking, but rather providing a foundation for effective collaboration. Yes, the community is essential here on Wikidwelling, but it has a specific scope. Wikidwelling is not a scientific journal or research paper A WD article should not be presented on the assumption that the reader is well versed in the topic's field. Introductory language in the lead and initial sections of the article should be written in plain terms and concepts that can be understood by any literate reader without any knowledge in the given field before advancing to more detailed explanations of the topic. While wikilinks should be provided for advanced terms and concepts in that field, articles should be written on the assumption that the reader will not or cannot follow these links, instead attempting to infer their meaning from the text. Texts should be written for everyday readers, not for academics. Article titles should reflect common usage, not academic terminology, whenever possible. Wikidwelling is not Wikipedia While the software features are similar and some of the contents are shared with Wikipedia, Wikidwelling is not a general encyclopedia and it has different and more specific purposese than Wikipedia. Wikidwelling is primary intended as a guide and a know-how repository, rather than an encyclopedia. So some articles may be well accepted here on Wikidwelling rather than on Wikipedia (for example: how-to articles), and some articles may stay better on Wikipedia (for example a non-specific article about physics or chemistry). Wikidwelling is not a crystal ball It is not a collection of unverifiable speculation. All articles about anticipated events must be verifiable, and the subject matter must be of sufficiently wide interest that it would merit an article if the event had already occurred. It is appropriate to report discussion and arguments about the prospects for success of future proposals and projects or whether some development will occur, if discussion is properly referenced. It is not appropriate for editors to insert their own opinions or analyses into articles (with the possible exception of user blogs). In forward-looking articles about unreleased products, take special care to avoid advertising and unverified claims. See also * (frequently asked questions about Wikidwelling) *Community Central:What Wikia is not (general boundaries for every Wikia-hosted site) Category:Policy